Of Broken Hearts And Tea
by digigirl02
Summary: George discovers he has more in common with his sister-in-law that he had thought possible. A short George/Fleur bonding fic.


Of Broken Hearts And Tea

A/N- This was a little plot bunny that I had in my head. This is my first time writing Fleur and her accent, so I hope I did a good job. And as always I don't own any of the characters.

"Would you like zum tea?"

George tore his eyes from the white wall that he had been staring at and turned to the sound of the voice of his sister-in-law who was currently standing by the doorway holding a tray of tea and crumpets. It had been three days since the battle and three days since the Weasley children now numbered six. George, who was still in a state of shock from losing his beloved twin, was currently residing at his eldest brother's house instead of the burrow or his own flat. While at Shell Cottage, he had locked himself in their spare bedroom trying to process his lost. His remaining family however, have opted out of trying to bring him out of the room by allowing him some private time to mourn. Fleur, however was starting to feel useless and decided to try to reach out to him. While she may not have known George all that well, she was quite familiar with the pain he was going through. Knowing that although her status among the family had improved over time, she still felt like she needed to prove to them that she was truly one of them and to help the family through this difficult time.

Sitting beside him on the bed she poured two cups of her family's special tea and handed her companion a cup. "Muzzure always zays zat tea is good for ze broken soul," she said as she took a sip of her tea.

George gave her a look of indignation. "I doubt that you have any idea of what I am going through," he uncharacteristically sneered.

Fleur put down her tea causally and turned to her grieving brother-in-law. "I know exactly what you are going through," she replied. Ignoring the blank look he was giving her she continued. "Gabrielle wasn't my own seester you know." Taking out an old photograph from her robe, she handed it to George. Looking at the photo he saw two blond girls with their arms wrapped around each other smiling. Neither girl look much older then 12 or 13 and bared a strong resemblance to each other. The girl on the left who looked slightly younger then the other greatly resembled the young woman in front of him.

"Zat waz my seester, Roseanna. She was killed when I waz 13. Even though we weren't twins like you and Fred, we were extremely close. Even though there was a year difference between us we were practically inseparable."

"Zat waz until our third and forth year when we went to our Diagon Alley to pick up our school supplies, not knowing that was going to be our last time together. While there, a rouge death eater appeared and started firing curses. Roseanna seeing a curse directed my way pushed me aside and took the blunt of the curse instead, but at the cost of her own life. And zat is why I can see thestrals."

George's expression soften as he watched her produce a handkerchief and blow her nose in an un-Veela like fashion. "Zat waz ze reason I joined the tri-wizard tournament," she told him. "I was hoping to make my seester proud. But when I saw Gabriella down in the bottom of ze lake during the second task it scared me more then I've ever known. I waz afraid that I would lose her like I did Roseanna. When 'Arry saved her life, I was grateful beyond measure and still feel indebted to 'im today. Zat is part of the reason I joined ze Order as a way to say thank you to 'Arry and to avenge my seester while saving my remaining loved ones.

Meeting Bill 'ere has been a blessing. He is the only person besides you that I 'ave told about Roseanna. He 'as helped me through the healing process tremendously. One of the things zat I 'ave learned through 'im and thiz experience 'zis zat no matter how dark it may appear to be, zat friends and family are always zere for you and zat there will also be light. Just remember zat, " she concluded. Giving him a sympatric smile, she quietly exited the room.

George watch as the part-Veela left thinking about what she had just said to him. Picking up the tea cup he took a sip of the still warm tea the conversation replaying in his mind. He never really had thought of the part-Veela as having any depth, despite accepted her into the family after the Greyback incident. Now having a greater appreciation for her he was willing to attempt to pursue forward. After all, if Fleur was able to get through her own loss, so could he.


End file.
